Apocalypse Knells - Phantasy of Archangelus Musings, Vol 2
by Jun Yabriel
Summary: Another ficlet collection, only told from Summoner!Iblis's POV. Spira is as misguided as ever, and the only way to rectify its millennium's worth of mistakes is to start all over again. What happens when Lady Yuna uses their power to stop Solaris's rampage...and fails? Features an alternate ending to the Last Story. :Mephiblis/Solaris: "Let us rid you of your failure."
1. Before the Memories

Jun Yabriel: I can't leave this story alone, for some reason. I know I made myself into a Mephiblis shipper, but jeez...!

As you can see, this will be another ficlet collection based off my crossover, Sonic the Hedgehog: The Phantasy of Archangelus. It will be narrated from Halma/The Carnal Fervor/Iblis's perspective. Two major differences are: 1) Since it's the second collection, I've bumped the word count up to 200 words, and 2) The title alludes to an alternate, more ill-fated ending.

Who wants to see more? There's not enough Mephiblis floating around, so enjoy!

* * *

**Apocalypse Knells**

Musings One

Before the Memories of Waves and Light

In our beginning, there was Zanarkand. Regal, bustling, a prosperous place. It all fell in one swoop. We lost our home, our brethren, and ourselves. Yu Yevon was right, in a way. In our last moments, there was only Zelsuric and me. All else was gone.

Secluded by dismal destruction, we watched our home crumble for a while. Our only godsends were ourselves. Zelsuric revives to my warmth.

"Everything is gone, Fairest."

And, soon enough, we cried together in the depths of the Dome.

* * *

Shedding our tears for what felt like forever, we were relieved to have been found by Lady Yunalesca. She and Zaon became our legs, for we desired a place where we could extend our newly attained prowess. Mt. Gagazet's peak was perfect; could they fair through the cold?

Nonetheless, we thanked them for their bravery and undying love. Final goodbyes were said, best wishes exchanged.

And then, we were alone again.

We witnessed the world spin forever after. Our purpose rang clearer than a crystal bell: The knell that would toll at the end of the Memories would herald a great cataclysm. World-ending, heaven-shaking destruction.

It had no name. But, by then, we wanted nothing else.


	2. Under Bevelle

**Apocalypse Knells**

Musings Two

Under Bevelle

Our peace together was torn apart. This human's stupidity knows no bounds. What has become of this Land?

_"This searing pain! What sorcery is this?"_

I will not let go—I will not let go of the one I hold dearest to me!

_"It hurts…!"_

This pain we're sharing.

_"It hurts, Halma!"_

'Tis unspeakably merciless. Undeniably agonizing. My heart roars with determination. Yet, it is all for naught. I cannot hold onto him anymore. The explosion drowns out our screams and roars. It blows back everything, every one of those foolish humans.

The haze quells. I am reduced to a fireball. _"My love…?"_ Zelsuric has also lost his true form, now reduced to an inky puddle himself. Like a fainting damsel, he slips to the floor.

Someone is here.

"_Fairest, stand. We must flee!"_

He is barely responsive; it worries me. Acting in little time, I pull him to a feeble stand. I hold him tight for a fleeting moment. He's breathing hard.

We are both too weak for this—"They're escaping!"—but my feet move anyway.

"_Dearest…?"_ To me, Zelsuric is so little. It's impossible not to carry him.

Please allow us to escape. It would mean so much….


	3. At the Cost of one's Normalcy

**Apocalypse Knells**

Musings Three

At the Cost of one's Normalcy

I left him. I left him to his loneliness. If either of us must escape, it must be Zelsuric.

As my dash weakens to a striding jog, a most persistent Guardian nips at my heels. I hiss, snarl, and snap my fangs at him. The halls lighten; it is enough to realize the dead end I'd reached.

I am giving him the most carnal of warnings. Yet he remains unfazed; am I that weak?

"Stop, Iblis!" he commands.

Strangely, I find myself tethered. What sorcery is this? This boy is restraining me?!

My situation intensifies as Bevelle's Sovereign appears from behind him. He is weak like me. That girl is unconscious, and that staff is one I've never seen.

Guardians, Aeons, and Summoners all share the same transcendent bond. Summoners are burdened with their Onus, a duty they must fulfill before death. Unfortunately, I know what this Summoner plans to do. That poor child….

The Hymn sounds. I have become so detached from this world that he can't even recognize me.

* * *

Everything was in vain. This girl must never despair, or else she will die. Little Yuna…Such a fruitless mercy he's brought upon this world. So fruitless…forgive him, Little Dear.


	4. Braska's Daughter, Sending

**Apocalypse Knells**

Musings Four

Braska's Daughter, Sending

How could he? This girl was warm enough for me to heal her wounds, long before her Guardians' arrival. Orphaned, so selfishly, this girl—I'll call "Princess"—is now my vessel. Though, I cannot act through her or for her; this seal prevents me.

Somehow, throughout her little life, she's communicated with me. Tiny words, growing vocabulary, and limited comprehension cannot illustrate the pain I went through.

Or, perhaps, they needn't to?

_"Why are you sad?"_

There was a faceless woman in this girl's vision. Never present in a physical sense. "Mama, Mama," the girl would chant sometimes in her dreams. A Black Mage Guardian always rushed to her side at night. Besaid kept the girl calm in many ways.

Such an absent blessing she's received. Yet, she remains unaware.

The Sovereign's death made its way south. The Princess's status was regained, but only for a day. Her twirls irk me. That staff boils my conceptual blood. Her feet are so tiny…Why must she Send her own father?

She doesn't forget. She doesn't cry. She obeys her caretakers without question. For good reason, too.

My Seal—a permanence spell on its own—mustn't be broken. Or else, _she_ will break.


	5. Braska's Daughter, First Summons

**Apocalypse Knells**

Musings Five

Braska's Daughter, First Summons

The Princess has come of age, and her first summon is a Besaid girl. Her Aeonic form, the Princess named, is Valefor. Adoration from the Aeon confuses me slightly, but not by much. There is trust between them; I cannot interfere with it. Her pilgrimage begins, the morning after a celebration.

Next came my homeland's Temple Aeon, the soul of a Crusader long gone, Ifrit. We share an element, we are kindred flames. I recognize him from my youth. His loyalty is just as it was when he'd lived. This princess really is special, isn't she?

Her Guardians protect her with such turgor. One, she's especially grown fond of, reminds me of myself. As his Guardian and fellow Summoner, Zelsuric and I weathered many a storm and snow to complete our journey.

Although, these memories sadden me, now. I miss him…I hope he is safe.

_"There's someone you miss terribly…isn't there, Lord Fervor?"_

This Princess. She is special, indeed. The Black Mage nor the Warrior Monk know I'm here. But I know that she knows I'm here. With her, inside her, for always until she dies. This Spell mustn't be broken, she knows.

So, I will warm her till then.


	6. Longing

**Apocalypse Knells**

Musings Six

Longing

The Princess has birthed a child. It is so small. My Seal cools from the unbelievable pressure. The babe belts a healthy wail, the babe is safe. Safe in the Princess's arms, it is swaddled in blankets. Gentle strokes comb through the babe's uncanny strawberry-blonde pate. Braska's Daughter is no longer a "Princess," I suppose.

The Black Mage monitors them. The Summoner and Guardian have come together as a family with their newborn. And, the moon is smiling.

* * *

My delirium causes memories to flourish. I am reminded of my own lonesomeness. This body is melting. This body cannot sustain itself. Surely, now, I will wither if the Seal is broken. Am I safer within? Is the outside too harsh? It can't be. My own pilgrimage was survivable. Why do memories of old sap my energy? Where is my vigor? Where has my Ardor gone? …'Tis smoldering, dying, as I carry myself across lonely pathless plains.

I am not dead. Merely, displaced in life.

Fairest, is this world too harsh for you? Why can't you find me? My memories loop.

I will not die before seeing your face again.

This Seal must not be broken. I must not die with her.


	7. Bothersome Newcomers

**Apocalypse Knells**

Musings Seven

Bothersome Newcomers

The Princess is quite the celebrity. These nuisances…I've never seen them before. They are unsettling to me. One is awfully fast for someone so small. These feelings of yours, Yuna: What has this stranger done that your Guardian has not? Are your feelings swaying, lady dear? He reminds you of him? Ah…I see. This one's aura is brave. It feels heroic, yet tense. Are his feelings swaying…toward you? Such irksome queries. Leave me alone, I've nothing to do with that!

So many new auras, however, are irritating me. One is pink, another is red, yet another is yellow? I could make a rainbow with all these gaudy colors! Quite the amicable soul you are, My Lady.

In the worst way, this one is familiar. This one is that Guardian. The boy who helped seal me away. But this "Doctor" keeps getting in the way. Hmm…perhaps it is for the best.

Why all the fuss? This Princess is my host; it's my power that you want, you crave? You, Doctor, are dragging yourself into the spiral of futility. Are you so daft as not to see it? Tell me, Doctor…have you found him?

He's near…my fairest love…! Return me to him!


End file.
